Butt Fuckers
Overview A team bent on victory and destined for failure, butt fuckers was a one-season squad that participated in the 2012 season of the League of Champions. Their shady tactics and lazy management led to their downfall and eventual removal from the League prior to the 2013 season. Most memorable for a team Lockout and a controversial trade, butt fuckers has been largely forgotten in the annals of league history. Lockout Butt fucker's season started about as poorly as you'd imagine for a unit assembled via the autodraft. 162.81 points in the opening week to ma ma momma said was the lowest score of all ten teams. To make matters worse, the team went into lockout mode. Like Brak and Yellow the year before, BF has trouble signing into their account in order to set their lineups. Not much was expected of them in week 2 when they went up against Fire Goodell, the team that had scored the most points in week one. There was no greater mismatch in the league that week, but butt fuckers somehow pulled the upset. The roles were completely reversed. Butt fuckers scored the highest week 2 total of all ten teams and Fire Goodell scored the lowest. Now they found themselves one of eight teams at 1-1. After losing to Reign Maker in week three by posting another sub-170 point total they returned to form in week four against Paddock 9. Back at .500, the concern became the impending bye weeks and whether or not ownership could gain access to their team before then. In week five they began to feel the effects, with Roy Helu being designated to IR and two other starters on the bye. Strong performances from Manning and Cruz were not enough to make up for it and they once again went sub-170. The 2012 BF lockout was an interesting experiment in what happens when a roster is left to its own devices, without any sort of lineup movement. Butt fuckers remained .500 through six weeks, not winning or losing back to back games and fluxuated back and forth between performances over 200 and under 200 points. In week seven they got their first and only back-to-back win. The victory coincided with the ending of the six week lockout. Turns out the GM was entering the wrong e-mail address the entire time. Even though they sat above .500 for the first time, 3 of their 4 victories had come against teams without a winning record. .500 didn't last long. They dropped one to The Shotti Bunch in week 8 to kick off a five game losing streak, their longest of the season. The streak essentially buried the team and started murmorings around the league that the team was better off when no one was setting the lineup. Things started to get dark for butt fuckers. FreeOJ (then The Storm) had already begun tanking their team to prep for next season, and butt fuckers was more than willing to join in on the fun. In order to make a late season run, they knew they had to make some changes to the roster. That meant dumping off guys who were a waste of space, like Chris Givens, no matter what the cost. When The Storm put Percy Harvin on the trading block, BF jumped at the occasion. He was even willing to part with the third pick in next year’s draft. The inherent flaw in the trade was that it was uncertain whether butt fuckers would be around next season, thus making it a low risk high reward trade. It didn’t go over well with the league. In part because of the dirty dealings from The Storm, the trade was viewed negatively and vetoed. In all, butt fuckers made 21 roster moves that season in an attempt to right the ship, but it was no use. They finished the season with a win against Paddock 9 by going over 200 points for just the fourth time all season. They did survive long enough to make sure they didn’t finish last in 2012. On the last game of the year, they beat The Storm in the 9th place game. And they did it without Percy Harvin. Overall, the team’s lone season was unforgettable. Their attempted trade with The Storm scarred the reputation of a franchise that just could not recover from ineptitude following the lockout that started the year. Apart from having one of the most inappropriate names in LOC history, butt fuckers goes down as one of the worst teams to ever play in the league. Franchise Statistics Head-to-Head Records